Things are never what they seem
by End of Grace
Summary: Leon's been keeping secrets and the Count is about to find out! DXLeon pairing
1. Chapter 1

Things are never what they seem.  
  
The Count was a patient man by nature but even he had his limits. The detective had once again done his paperwork here in his pet shop and had left a mess in his wake. Had he not had certain feelings for the brash detective he would have slammed the door in his face, but then he would not have gotten the delicious bon-bons the detective bought him. D sighed as he picked up the rubbish his brash detective had left; he knew it was more then simply sweets that he allowed Leon to stay in his shop. D had not been looking for a relationship, and had never found anyone, god or otherwise to hold his interest for long. But Leon, Leon was different; He was wild and violent and yet also kind and compassionate. He was blind to all things supernatural and yet was as open minded as humans could be...well almost. Count D was not sure when he had fallen for Leon only that it had happened and now he wanted Leon with a passion that made him ache. D had gone out of his way to make sure that his detective was safe but also that no one else went after what was his and Leon was his! D wanted Leon to know the truth about him and his pet shop but knew that Leon's simple mind would not comprehend it. It seemed to him that Leon was able to deny or convince himself of any logical expansion when it came to dealing with his pets. Plus Leon was undeniable straight or at least he claimed himself to be; continually muttering under his breath that he was not gay. His many "Artistic" pictures of nude women seemed to be his way of demonstrating that fact. D sighed again and continued to pick up the rubbish. He went over to the settee where the Detective was sitting and frowned at the letter that was carefully placed in-between the seats. It was unlike his detective to hide things like this and as D pulled the letter from its hiding place, D's curiosity was well and truly sparked. D noticed Leon's handwriting was a lot neater then usual and the envelope was part on a very elegant writing set, very unlike his Leon. He read the name on the envelope "Eliza J Logan" Leon had never mentioned her before. Before he could even consider the consequences of his actions, D was now sitting down and reading Leon's letter.  
  
_Dear Eliza,  
  
How you holding up? And please don't give me all that rubbish about being all right, I saw you at the funeral and you were anything but ok. I don't think there has ever been a time before you and Logan, Hell; I don't think there was a time before all four of us. You, Logan, me, Ben, just us four against the world, but no matter how close we all were, neither me nor Ben shared that bond between you and Logan. If you need me Eliza, if you need me to be there, I'll get time off and stay with you. You need but to ask girl, you know that! You knew that this could happen Eliza when all four of us became Matrix agents. We serve and protect with our lives Elisa; to make this world a better place for all things. We knew the dangers and embraced them as we did our jobs. We protect our fellow humans from ever finding about the other world. What do you think the Count would do to me if he found out that I knew what he was and knew about his so-called pets? I know what you thinking; well it's your own god damned fault for getting involved with a Kami. I know, I know! But you know as well as I do that I can not tell him; besides look what happened to Max when he got involved with one. Look just write back soon before I drive myself mad with worry and simply turn up on your doorstep! _

_My love and friendship always, _

_Leon _

_PS: How's our kid doing?  
_  
Once D had reread the letter, he was not sure if he should be angry or hurt. Leon knew! HE KNEW! And had known for quite some time; D felt the rage and bile build up in his stomach. Leon knew and had not said anything, allowed him to believe that he was a mere simple minded human. Completely forgetting that Leon had mentioned that he was not allowed to tell the Count what he knew; D crumbled the letter in his hand, No one makes a fool out of the Count. Picking himself up from the settee and straightened his cheongsam and went on about his choirs quickly. First, he thought he would deal with Elisa, she seemed to know Leon to well and could endanger his relationship with Leon more then she already has. And what of this child that Leon on had mentioned? That made no sense as he had clearly written that Elisa was or had been with Logan, how could this child be Leon's? The Count simply shook his head, it was no matter, and the problem would soon be over with. Besides did not all children love animals of some kind?  
  
It was about two hours later that D's black limo pulled up out side of a small bungalow just in fount of the sea miles away from anyone. D smiled as he stepped out of the car, it seemed quite a pleasant place, the small garden was well kept with beautiful flowers and the well cut grass was littered with a small girl's toys.

"So" D smiled as he looked at the small tricycle "My Leon has a daughter. If she is as wonderful as her father, I will have to take her with me to the pet shop once I dealt with her mother." Kami's mere possessive beings by nature and nothing would stop them from claiming their mates. In D's mind Leon was his despite what ever claim this woman had over his chosen one. The smell of freshly baked cookies surrounded the house as D gently tapped on the wooden door. The door slowly opened but D could see no one had opened it. Suddenly there was a small tug on his cheongsam and D looked down in to a pair of bright blue eyes. The small toddler looked up at him with a large and trusting smile. She was in an all in one outfit that was white with small butterfly patterns on it. She had plump rosy cheeks and unruly long and curly hair that was a mix of black and brown shadings. In her arms was a stuffed rabbit that looked worn from old age and yet stilled greatly loved.

"Hi" she whispered shyly, her soft voice rang like a bell. D lost his heart to the small child and almost felt bad for thinking of feeding her to one of his pets. Had it not been for the child's eyes, D would have questioned if this child was Leon's, but the eyes gave it away. They were Leon's eyes he would swear upon it. He placed his hand on her small head and smiled at her. "Small one where is your mother?"

"Emily who's at the door?" called a female voice. D looked up as the small girl turned and ran in to the arms of her mother.

"So this was Elisa." Thought the count and she was certainly not what he was expecting. He had expected someone small and willowy with a pretty face but what was before him was anything but. Elisa appeared to be a young woman in her mid-twenties, her hair was long, thick, black and held high in a ponytail. She was tall and lean and had the frame of a fighter. She wore a pair of trainers, grey jogging bottoms and a short cut top that showed off her six pact stomach and her small shoulders. She had a bright smile and friendly green eyes. "Hello Count D. You're late and your tea has gotten cold. Please come in! I'm sure you have questions"  
  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

D's eyes narrowed for a moment but he gracefully stepped in to the house of his female rival and followed her in to the living room. It was small but D could see that it was a room full of happy times. The two small sofas and armchair where deep red and covered in dark blue patches where the materiel had worn away and needed replacing. The cushions had been made to look the same and everything seemed cosy. The table in fount of all the chairs was covered in drink stains mainly wine and held today's newspaper. The main wall held a beautiful red marble fire place and the wall was covered in photographs. In one corner were a T.V and a radio and the other corner held a small mountain of toys both old and new.  Yet there was something off, simply wrong about it. Like something important was missing.

"If you like to sit here a minute while I'll get some tea and then I'll answer all of your questions" smiled Elisa as she carried Emily in her arms to the Kitchen.

D merely nodded his head at this and was left alone in the small room. His gaze rested on the wall of pictures and decided to see more. He first noticed one in a small gold frame with the words "Friends for ever" on it. In the picture were four children no more the five. Three boys and one girl; all sitting on a park bench eating ice cream happily. The girl's hair was in long black pigtails and her friendly eyes smiled at the camera. The boy next to her was holding her hand, while his hair was black and sticking out all over the place his blue eyes wild with mischief. The boy next to him seemed quite but kind with his soft brown hair and his large doe like eyes. The last boy D knew with out a doubt, it was Leon, his funny loving eyes and sunny golden hair framed his face well as he winked at the camera face covered with ice cream. Look at the picture again D deduced that the other to boys ware Logan and Ben. The next picture was of them in high school, all wearing grey school trousers, and white shirts with the top button undone and ties worn loosely around their necks. Elisa was leaning in Logan's embrace and her head against his shoulder. His black hair was still spiky and wild and he bore his cocky grin well. Ben was the tallest of all of them and quite board in the shoulders with his long brown hair that was almost waist length. The main difference was his eyes, no longer doe like and innocent, these eyes were hard and secretive. Leon simply looked older, his care free attitude clear as the smug grin on his face, and his hair was only just starting to go in to a ponytail. The inscription on the bottom read "Ten years on and still going strong". The next one was of them with a motorbike. Logan still sported his wild look, sitting on the bike, with his short sleeveless black top on and cut up jeans on. Elisa sat behind him wearing her hair up high and allowing stands to fall over her face. She wore black leather pants and a dark blue strapless top. Leon and Ben wore the same things, black leather jackets, torn jeans and white t-shirts with they hair down. The inscription "Born to rebel"

The next one made D laugh. The inscription said, "who were the clowns in the army?" but the picture was of at least 36 straight faces of men and women in army uniform, and 3 men and one woman with huge red noses, poking out their tongues at the camera. They too were also in uniform.   D wondered how much trouble they got in to for that one. The next two along were in beautiful sliver frames and were probably the most impotents ones. The first one was a wedding. Leon, in a dark blue tux was holding out Elisa hand to Logan. Elisa looked so happy that she practically glowed and it showed in the picture. Logan was in a black tux and seemed to be on the verge of tears of happiness. Logan's hair was pushed back and held by a black ribbon. Although obscenely long and wild, Logan for the first time had his wild hair under control. Ben stood behind Logan as his best man. Unlike the others his tux was white with a black bow tie. His brown hair was done and his eyes full of tears of joy. D fine face frowned in mild anger.

"So" he thought "Elisa is legally bound to Logan by marriage. Yet that little girl clearly has my Leon's eyes."

D eyes turned to the next picture and his eyes widened to an abnormal size. There they were as normal each one with a huge happy grin on their faces and in Elisa's arms was Emily. The sentence underneath it clearly stating "Ours" underneath. At close inspection of the child, D noticed something he over looked when he first met Emily. Her hair was the same shading as Ben's but its wild and unruly style was undoubtedly Logan's. The child was quite and polite which she seemed to have picked up from her mother. Yet the eyes…the eyes were his Leon's he would swear to it! How dare she! How could she, a married woman, sleep with her husband's best friend!

"Admiring the pictures?"

D turned around to see Elisa bringing in a sliver tea tray with tea and cake. Her warm smiled infuriated him. This woman had touched Leon in an intimate way while married and he would not forgive her. 

"Why do you have my Leon's child?" he hissed at her. Elisa smiled and shook her head.

"She's not Leon's child"

"Do not lie to me! She has my Leon's eyes!" D spat picking up the picture off the wall. Elisa sighed and placed down the tea tray and glared at D, her eyes cold and hard.

"First thing, I do not lie! I told you she not Leon's Child and she not. She not even mine and your Kami senses should be able to tell you that! Second of all, I know your angry beyond words at the moment and that you have every intention of killing me, so let me warn you now Count. I do have protection by others of your kind as well as other earth sprits in mine and my husband's debt who will gladly gut you if you so much as lay a hand on me or our child" 

"You say "our child" and yet you have also said that she's not yours, explain yourself!" barked D clutching the picture. Elisa's smiled was back as she sat down on the sofa.

"That is a long story and I think best told over Tea." She looked up at the enraged Kami and smirked. "Another thing Count D, Leon isn't yours! He belongs to himself and no one else and you have no right to him just yet! But I can help you in that department!"

D inhaled as sharp breath, the nerve of this human, to clam that she could help him claim his Leon! D allowed his rage to die, it would not do to fight Leon's friend, besides he did want answers, and gracefully sat down on the small sofa next to Elisa. He saw the wonderfully laid out sweets and bit his lip in annoyance. He loved sweats and is part of his kinds diet, but he refuse to eat them until he got his answers. He took the delicate teacup from Elisa and realized it was mint-smoothing tea.

"I guess you would like me to begin somewhere…" smiled Elisa

"No better place to start then at the beginning Ms Logan" smiled D back as he sipped his tea.

"Well, I, Logan, Ben and Leon have been friends ever since we meet at central park. We just sort of clicked and I knew even then I was going to be with Logan. He knew it to. All though school the boys and I looked out for each other. A lot of people thought it was strange that the guys had a girl for a friend but they did care. We practically lived in each other's pockets. Did everything together, Sports, kickboxing, cinema you name it. When Leon's mother died, Leon and Chris lived with my mother and me until Leon and I along with Ben and Logan went to the army. Chris remained with my mother. After the army we four were approached by an agent of the Matrix and offered us a membership. We joined and never regretted it. It turns out there was a whole world out there that we didn't know about. A world of gods, ancient and power spirits and other such beings."

"What is the Matrix, Ms Logan?" D asked quite curious now about this part of his Leon's life.

"The Matrix is an undercover unit of humans and other beings working and living together and hiding and illuminating anyone that would try to endanger that. I myself am an assassin as is…was my husband. Leon and Ben became undercover agents for the Matrix. Ben is over in England now; no one has seen or heard from him in almost a year! Leon worked with a man called Max who got involved with a Kami called Lord Lee."

"Lord Lee?" D frowned as he searched his memory trying to think if he had heard about this other Kami.

"He has been disgraced. He was very much like you, possessive over Max, claiming that Max was his when he wasn't. Unfortunately due to things beyond our control; a lot of people got hurt including Leon. He asked to be transferred to the police force and remain on a very low key. He was then told about you and was sent to investigate and cover your tracks against normal humans. Then the idiot does the one thing that he shouldn't do and goes and falls in love with you!"

D gasped at Elisa's words and stared at her hopelessly "But Leon claims that he doesn't like men in that way!"

"What? Is that what he told you?" Elisa laughed but quickly composed herself at D's hurt face "He and Ben are casual lovers. When ever they get together they usual sleep together. Tightens their friendship and scares away the lonely nights for them. It least that's how they justify it!"

D looked at his tea bitterly. His Leon had lied to him about his choice of bed mates and he had a "Casual lover" and a male one to boot. A flash of Leon being embraced by the long brown haired agent almost bought the Count to tears.

"Has he ever had a female lover Ms Logan?"

"For as long as I have known him Count, he has never taken a Female partner. He's only been with Ben"

Not wanting to dwell on this hurtful thought any longer he turned his eyes back to the picture he was holding.

"And the child?"

"A clone"

"What?" D looked blanked before returning to the picture.

"A scientist wanted to make a perfect warrior by taking parts of myself, Leon, Ben and Logan. He merged our blood cells together and created Emily. We couldn't have stopped him from making her but we did stop him from hurting her. She was ours in every sense of the word D; she was not just Leon's or mine. She means so much to all of us!"

Feeling something brush against his leg, D looked down on the floor to see Emily curled up beside him. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes shining the way Leon's did when he was happy. D smiled and placed his tea cup down and quickly picked the child up and in to his lap. The little girl smiled happily and rested herself against D chest.  

"She seems to trust me" smiled D

"She stays with Lord Lee a lot these days while I'm at work"

As if someone had flipped a switch on in his mind, it suddenly occurred to D what was wrong. There was a melancholy air in the room, a deep and longing sadness. D looked at Elisa again, and noticed that her golden aura of Joy and happiness had changed to the sad shade of sorrow. Logan, her husband, her friend, her soul mate was gone! D swallowed his guilt down; he had been awfully rude to this woman and had even thought to kill her. Looking back down at the table, D picked up one of the chocolate cookies and took a bite.

"Delicious" he whispered as he smiled at Elisa, apologizing for his rudeness. 

"Homemade!" she smiled back, letting him know there was no hard feelings. They sat in silence for a while allowing the tension to pass. D continued to stroke Emily's wild curls taking a small notice when the child fell asleep. Elisa continued to sip her tea; she knew the count had more questions for her. Besides she could not simply tell him everything, it was in the rules.

"Mrs Logan, why did Leon mention in his letter that he could not tell me?" asked D

"Leon is a field agent, and is not considered the best of people to handle diplomatic approaches"

"Why not?" D frowned, not liking the fact that people looked down on his Leon.

Elisa blinked and then chuckled "Love really does blind one to another's faults. I dislike the idea of having to break this to you D, but Leon has got a frightful temper on him. You just have to look at Leon the wrong way sometimes and it sends him in to a fury. Plus his language doesn't help!"

Elisa noticed the small red tint in D's face and her smile grew. So the famous count did know about Leon's temper and knew it well. She could well remember her own taunts and smiles annoying Leon to breaking point. "It not just because of his mouth though D, it's also you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Had you have been a member of Matrix before hand; Leon would have approached you long ago. Since you are not and probably never will be, there are certain channels that Leon has to go though before actually asking you out. One of those channels is for you to know about Matrix by a higher officer then Leon"

"And that would be you?" smiled D suddenly realizing that he had been setup.

"Yup! And I can push the paperwork too. And believe me there is a lot of paper work and red tape when entering a relationship with another race. It can lead to many broken hearts, lost souls, and some even lose their lives! Leon has seen it happen with a human and a Kami before. The human had planned to let the Kami in easy like Leon did with you, but something happened and the whole thing went wrong. The Kami found out that his human was an undercover agent for Matrix and took the info the wrong way. He sent one of his pets to deal with the human and only to discover the truth a little too late. By that time the damage had been done."

"I would never harm my Leon in such a manner" said D

"You should stop referring to him as that until he is yours Count D, otherwise you will risk the chance of losing him." Elisa said sharply

 D raised his eyebrow at this but Elisa shook her head and ran her fingers though her hair.

"You won't believe me unless you see if for your self will you? Its time for me to drop Emily off at Lord Lee's home! I think you should come along! If you believe anyone it will be him"

"Very well"

If his Leon had learnt his race driving skills off of anyone it was Elisa. The woman was a demon behind the wheel, speeding and dodging cars at the last moment made his Leon look like a sensible and normal driver. D kept looking over his shoulder to check on Emily, who was still sound a sleep in the back on of the car, clutching her bunny tightly.  

"We're almost there" said Elisa as she turned the wheel sharply to the left for the next turn off.

"I must ask where you and Leon learnt to drive." asked D as he gripped the dash board.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was my husband that taught all us? Logan's family ran the local scrap yard in our area. Logan's father taught him, and he in turn taught us. Right we're here" smiled Elisa as she hit the breaks causing the car to skid to a halt. Once the car had stopped, D opened his eyes to look at his surroundings.  The road was desolate and empty, with nothing but trees at either side. When he looked over to Elisa, he could see beyond the window was a tall white house covered in green vines. It was old and worn, its aura old and secretive. Elisa quickly got out and picked Emily up along with a bag, which D guessed, was full of toys and clothes.  He slightly followed the tall woman who was walking very carefully up to the house. Her eyes constantly moving as if expecting something to happen.

"Mrs Logan, why are you acting as if you're walking in to enemy territory?"

"Force of habit! Matrix lessons 101 never run in fount or away from an immortal it captures their attention"

"Nonsense"

"Wasn't it Leon's running from you that made you attracted to him?" Elisa smirked at D's angry frown as she made her way up the steps. D wondered if Leon ever got this angry when he smirked, if he did, D vowed never to do it again. Just as he and Elisa got to the door, it opened and a tall, slim figure came out.  The figure was a tall Chinese male with long black hair reaching well past his knees. His cheongsam was black with a dark red dragon design on it. His skin was white as snow and his lips as red as blood. One of his eyes were a shining gold like D's but the other was a deep passionate crimson.

"Greetings Elisa, I see you bought the count" his voice was deep and rich like fresh cream.

"He won't listen to me Lee! Keeps claiming that Leon is his…"

"I understand" Lee smiled and bowed to D "It is an honour to finally meet you Count D.

"The honour is mine as well" said D as he returns the bow. Placing the bag down Elisa kissed Emily's hair and hands her over to Lee before returning to D.

"At my home you learned about Leon's life and past. Hopefully here you'll learn more about how dangerous a relationship like this is! I'll be back here tonight to pick you up; I can only hope you learn what you need to know."

And with that she started to walk away, slowly and cautiously as before. D turned to Lee who was humming a tune under his breath as he carried Emily in to his home.

"Come in Count, I have some of Madame's strawberry tarts waiting for us"  

D licked his lips and quickly followed Lee in to the small house. The entrance sent them straight in to the kitchen. The inertia was blue with white dragons and the woodwork was a fine oak. The tea set was bone-china with a blue and white design. All the signs that this was the home of a Kami, tidy and well refined.

"Please sit down Count while I…"

"I see Elisa had to bring him" muttered a voice from the far ahead doorway.

D's eyes fell on the broken form of a man sitting in a wheelchair. The soft shoulder length platinum white hair floated around the once beautiful face that was now marred by a horrific scar. The eyes were as bright as a starlit sky and the most glorious shade of indigo. He looked young, no more then 20, but his eyes gave way to his true age which was closer to 30. He wore a white vest top showing all his scared arms and a tight pair of jeans that had metal clasps around them as if they were holding the muscles in place, which D suspected they did. D could see Lee's posture change slightly, his eyes down cast in shame and guilt.

"Count D, This is my lover and mate, Max" whimpered Lee trying hard not to look at his mate or his fellow Kami. D looked from Lee to Max with his mouth slightly opened, Elisa's words whirling around in his mind.

_"It can lead to many broken hearts, lost souls, and some even lose their lives!"_

_"Something happened and the whole thing went wrong"_

_"He sent one of his pets to deal with the human and only to discover the truth a little too late. By that time the damage had been done." _

_"__Leon__ worked with a man called Max who got involved with a Kami called Lord Lee"_

D continued to stare at the broken human before him and the guilt ridden Kami beside him, before stealing himself ready for the next lesson, which D knew was going to be a hard one.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Things are never what they seem.

Chapter three

Emily opened her tried eyes and gazed around the small kitchen. They passed Max but quickly snapped back to him.

"Uncle Max" she cried happily her right arm outstretched to him, her left still clutching her rabbit tightly.

"Hiya Sweetie!" smiled Max as he wheeled himself in to the kitchen. Stretching out his own arms for her, Lee quickly places the small human girl in to his mate's arms. Max cuddled the small one tightly and kisses her forehead before turning his attention to the still stunned Count D.

"So you're the one that captured Leon's heart! Man, is Ben going to be pissed!"

D frowned at Max's choice of words, Lee seemed to almost finch.

"Language Max, not in fount of Emily!"

"Opps sorry!" Max smiled "So shall I make the tea and while you talk to him?"

"NO!" shouted Lee who seemed horrified for a moment before regaining his posture "I mean no that alright Max, I'll get the tea!"

The carefree smile left Max's face and was replaced with a hard and angry frown.

"I maybe stuck in this chair for the rest of my life Lee, but I'm not an invalid! I'll get the tea and you two Kami's talk!" Max spat out in anger as he moved himself out of their way so they could go in to the living room. Lee bowed his head and walked towards the door with D when Max's voice rang out again.

"Remember to tell D everything Lee; I refuse to see Leon suffer the same way I did!"

Lee stopped in the doorway; his body shaking and his voice a broken sob, "Well you ever forgive me?"

To D the question seemed old and guilt ridden, and as he eyes cast on to Max, he could see the human was also close to tears.

"I'll forgive you, when you stop treating me like a broken a doll"

Lee let out a small sob and continued to walk in to the small living room. D followed with out saying anything. The living room was very similar to the backroom of his pet shop. They sat down gracefully on the oriental sofa as Lee brushed away his tears.

"Forgive my little display…it has been hard between us, since…"

"I known, Elisa has mentioned it in small detail" Smiled D as he placed his hand over the Lords.

"She did? I suppose she would have mentioned it in passing as it does have quite a bit to do with you and Leon"

"You know my Leon?"

"Tall blond with the heart and strength of a lion but has the mouth of a sewer. Yes I know him. He and My…I mean Max and he were partners before…" He took a deep breath and turned and smiled at D "Perhaps I should tell you the whole story, then you understand my problem"

"I'm telling you its bad fucking news!" shouted Leon over the radio. "He's a kami for Christ sakes!"

"I know that but I can't help it!" smiled Max as he turned up the volume of his favourite song "Why do fools fall in love" up loader. They were driving in Max's old red Cadillac down the old dust road that led to the forest where Lord Lee, a kami, lived. People had been going to Lord Lee for a pet, which he promises, will bring you happiness. Unfortunately all those who had bought one of these pets had ended up dead and it was up to Leon and Max to investigate and then cover the tracks. It had been going on for almost two years, and two years of having to watch the Kami and his partner make goggled eyes at each other gave Leon a weak stomach.

"Your one sick puppy you know that?" sighed Leon as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Only a love sick one! Do you think the Lord Lee will cure me?"

"Not if he slaps you first for pissing slobbering all over the place!"

"He would only do that if I slobbered over his cheongsam, and I wouldn't do that their to bloody expensive"

"So you're really going though with it? Telling him about Matrix I mean?"

"Yep I have the letter in my pocket and I've got Bombay to come and tell him about Matrix"

"Bombay? That whacked out fae? Max, I hate to say that that guy doesn't like you or anything but he isn't the most trusting of his kind!"

"I know, but I wanted someone of an equal grounding of power to tell Lee what I am, what I'm part of"

"I still don't see why you didn't ask me!"

"I can give you three reasons! One you're human. Two- you're not high enough to approach a being like Lee on equal ground. Three-You stink and got a mouth that dirtier then a toilet that hasn't been flushed!"

"Like your mouths any better! The way you're always complaining about Lee picking you up on your bad manners!"

"Shut up!"

They slowly drove up the drive and stopped out side the house. The house seemed to shine with a great mystery and one could only just make out the shadow by the window.

"He's been waiting for you again! Man it just gives me the creeps!"

"Why's that?"

"I can't shake off the idea that one day your going to go in there, he's going to put a collar round your neck and I'm never going to see you again!"

A deep blush past over Max's cheeks and nose and his mouth dropped before he raised his hand and slapped Leon repeatedly over the head.

"Hentai"

"Ouch! Quit it! You know it's true!" laughed Leon

"Well since you're so worried about me why not come up?"

"And watch you two avoid eye contract for over an hour? No thanks! Besides the game on and I want to see if the Yanks win"

"Suit yourself, I shouldn't be too long!"

"Yeah right"

Max laughed as he picked up a small box before walking up the stairs to the door that would lead him in.

"Hello? Lord Lee? I know you're in…" Max called out in the small kitchen.

"I'm in here, my sweet detective…"

Max swallowed hard and walked in to the living room. The lavender incense was stronger then normal and candles filled the room. Lee was laying across his sofa in a black cheongsam with a golden dragon embroiled on it. His long black hair was spread out and his lips were pouting red. His deep red and gold eyes seemed to gaze in to Max's very being and left him feeling cold and naked in fount of him.

"I'm here to ask you…."

"I know but we don't have to speak about that right now" smiled Lee as he gracefully got up and walked over Max, with such an air of seduction that almost knocked Max off his feet!

"You bought me something?" Lee purred as he inhaled a sweet smell that was coming from the box.

"Yeah...homemade. Cookies, chocolate chip ones. I hope you like them!"

Lee's eyes sparkled and took the cookies as if they were a precious piece of glass, and took one of the precious things in to his mouth and groaned with as he sampled it.

"Jezz, is he trying to make me cum in my pants?" thought Max. "Come on you're a cop damn well act like it!"

"Your very beautiful Detective Max Phillips" Lee continued to purr as he stroked Max's face.

"Huh?"

"Your as beautiful and graceful like a white tiger. Intoxicating and dangerous"

"Thanks for your words Lord Lee, but my looks are not what I'm here to discuss!"

Lee's hand dropped and his lips pouted out "Always on duty Detective…."

"Hey don't be like that! How this, next time I come to see you, I won't be on duty and then I'll be all yours, promise!" Said Max

Lee's eyes widen slightly but then narrowed and a smirk was firmly placed on his lips.

"All mine? Well then I look forward to it, shall I put some tea on while you sit down"

Not waiting for an answer Lee walked in to the kitchen, while Max went to sit on the sofa. Taking out the letter in his pocket he slid it in between the two cushions and hoped beyond hoped that Lee would find it.

Lee sighed as he stretched out over his sofa, slightly frustrated but happy. All though His Max had not fallen in his gasp today, his human had promised that next time he was going to be all his. Perfect! He had not been looking for anyone, and he could easily say that he disliked humans. Yet His Max was not like that, not like the ugly, greedy and rude humans at all! His Max was beautiful, thoughtful, polite and most importantly honest! Now he discovered His Max was a great cook! The small chocolate cookies simply melted in his mouth. Max understood why he gave out his pets, even though he did not like it, he understood which was quite amazing for any human. The grandfather clock rang out the hour, signalling the feeding time of Lee's pets in the forest behind his home. Lee smiled as he got to work, not once noticing the piece of paper sticking out of the sofa. Lee was setting out various dishes when his fount door was pushed opened.

"Hello I'm Lord Lee, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing for me thanks, just sent to talk to you that's all"

The man, no creature at his door was a fae and an old one as well. His hair was a mixture of gold and sliver. His eyes were brown pools and his skin white. He wore an expensive suite of Irish white linen.

"I'm afraid I don't have any room for a fae in my forest sir, but I can tell you where you can go for refuge…"

"Hey I did not come here for shelter; I'm here because Max asked me to!"

"Max…Detective Phillips? I don't…."

"Look I'm only going to say it once, and I'm going to be blunt ok?"

Before Lee could ask what was going on and what it had to do with his Max the fae came in to the room and began to rant.

"Max or as you known him, Detective Phillips, is a secret agent for an organization called the Matrix. For the last few years he has been investigating you for this organization and covering your tracks form the normal cops. Max knows what you are and has researched what you are and everything. I was told to come and tell you and…"

"Max knows what I am?" Lee's throat felt so tight, his blood has frozen in his veins. The human knew, and then proceed to act as if he didn't, making the lord the fool. He was so caught up in his rage that he had not notice the shocked look on Bombay's face.

"Of course you knew about Max and Matrix or at least had some idea of it! You did find Max's letter didn't you?"

"Max knows what I am and made a fool out of me!" hissed Lee not listening to the worrying Fae.

"You did FIND the LETTER didn't you?" Bombay hinted hoping that the Kami would snap out of his rage and ask what letter he was on about. Yet Lee was still not paying attention; to blinded by his anger and broken hearted to listen to the shouting fae. Sliver tears where spilling down his eyes as he clenched his fists in rage.

"Get out" he hissed at the fae "Get out of my sight before you join the human in hell!"

"But you don't understand!" cried Bombay running his hand though his gold and sliver hair "The letter…"

"GET OUT!"

Bombay turned on his heals and slammed the door behind him. He knew kami's had dangerous tempers and really did not want to be on the receiving end. Then again he didn't want Max on the end on it either, especially when it was not the humans fault.

"I hope I can get word to Max in time to warn him" he muttered as he pulled out his mobile phone. "Damn it! No signal!"

"Are you sure you desire me to do this?" the guff voice asked her Lord and keeper.

"He will die slowly; I want him to feel everything!" Lee's voice was cold and dead as he recited Max's execution. The Totetsu before him had a coat of gold and the eyes of a moonless sky. Her fangs were sharp and her poisons venom dipped freely.

"I ask again; Are you sure you desire me to do this? You love him…"

"And he has broken my heart! You are a man eater Melina! I want you to devour him piece by piece! I want you to bring me back his bleeding heart! Rip it from his chest as it beats!"

"Yet he loves you…I can tell" thought Melina as she pushed her golden hair away from her face. "Yet I can not disobey your orders" she focused her dark eyes upon him and bowed "I will do as you command!"

"One more thing, you're not to drip your poison in to his veins! I know your poison paralyzes your victims, so they can't move or feel anything! I want him to feel you ripping his flesh away with your teeth"

Melina frowned at this order; it was unlike the kami to order such a cruel death even when the human deserved it. Quickly making up her own plan she ran in to the night to hunt down the human. Lee was sitting up straight on his soft sofa, his eyes blank and his fingers twitched restlessly. The tea had gone cold and the sweet cakes had remained uneaten. The air was cold and stale and the open window let in the bitter breeze. Lee felt the sliver tears float down his face freely soaking the collar of his red cheongsam with the golden lion pattern. This cheongsam had been one of Max's favoirties Lee thought sadly. Now that his rage had been let out, Lee allowed his broken heart to weep. He had truly loved his human, had since Max walked though his door. Polite, kind, beautiful and graceful; Lee knew there was also a deep and hidden pain in his human as well, and was awe as to how his human hid it. He had sent one of his most dangerous pets to kill him in the most painful of ways but it was nowhere near as painful as his broken heart. Lee let out a suffering sigh as he leaned back down in to the sofa his hands falling to his sides. When his right hand fell it pushed against some smooth and cold, instead of the silk cover. Lee pulled up the slightly creased letter and stared at in wonder. How did this get here? It was in his name but there was no address. Gently opening the letter, Lee wiped away his tears to read it.

_My Dearest Lord Lee,_

_It's almost been two years since we first met and I have thought of you almost every minute since that time. Your kind has always been known for their beauty and grace but you have a light with in you that separate you from them and shine brightly. I did not fall in love with your looks but kind heart. It's only right that you should know the truth about me instead of knowing the half truth. I'm part of an organization called the Matrix. I can't tell you about it myself, as social chin goes I'm right at the bottom. I have asked the Fae Bombay to speak to you on my behalf, please listen to what he has to say with an open heart. Once you know what I am, I will come and see you again and perhaps you will love me as I do for you! I'll wait for your answer for how ever long it takes my Lord and love. _

_Yours always,_

_Max_

_X_

Lee had to reread the letter twice and still it made no sense. What was Matrix? Max loved him? MAX LOVED HIM!! Lee's heart was reformed and ready to burst anew but then froze in mid-thought. Was this…was this the letter Bombay had asked about? The letter that…oh no! Lee leapt from his seat and ran out in to the night in order to hunt down his human and the pet he had sent to kill him. It was so dark and late when the clouds in the heavens opened to their down pour of rain. He searched for what seemed like hours, mud clinging to his cheongsam, his hair clinging to his back. The harsh rain was making it nearly impossible for him to pick up Melina scent or Max's either. A sharp cry of pain caught his attention and he quickly ran to it! Max was lying in a pool of rain and blood. There was a nasty gash to the left side of his face and his right eye had swollen terribly. There was hardly any flesh on his legs. Skin, muscles, blood had been torn away by Melina; who now sat beside her victim licking her bloody claws.

"Melina! Stop! I beg of you! Stop!" cried Lee as he fell down in to the muddy earth beside his love. Melina looked at her lord with sad eyes; it was quite sad to see a powerful lord like her master in such a sorry state.

"Although it was against your orders, I used my poison to paralyze him. I had a feeling there was something wrong about this situation"

Lee's tears ran freely down his face as he picked Max up in to his arms "Thank you Melina. Did he say anything?"

Melina sighed sadly and turned her head away from Lee "When he asked why I was attacking him, I told him that you had rejected him and had sent me to kill me for his arrogance. After that he more or less let me do what I wanted. He didn't even scream when I started to eat his legs."

Lee looked down at his broken lover and held him tightly "I swear Max! When you awake I will do everything in my power to win your love back"

D could only stare helplessly at Lee who was now brushing away his tears. What would he have done in Lee's place? Or for that matter would he have done if he had found about his Leon in that way? Once Lee gain control of him-self he turned to D with a sad smile.

"And that is exactly what I did! I evened joined Matrix for him and became an outcast among our people. I paid for all of Max's medical bills and such and became his official caretaker. Things were wonderful at first; I had my mate, my pets and my home, what more can any living being want? But slowly, day by day, Max became bitter and angry and it was my fault. I started treating him like a pet, MY pet, almost like a possession. He wanted for nothing; everything was at his disposal, even if I didn't like it. Such things like computers and other technology. I paid for it all, I also cooked and cleaned so he need not left a finger, but that was the problem. At least that's how Max saw it. Claimed I treated him like a broken doll that I only used for my pleasure. He warned me to stop it and he often threaten to leave me because of it. I laughed such threats off; after all, Max was my Mate; why would he leave? Imagine to my horror that one day while I was in the forest tending to my pets, Leon, Logan and Elisa came and took Max away. I returned to an empty home; and went in to a panic. I asked people at Matrix to help but they claimed that they did not know a Max or had a member of their staff by that name. I begged, cried and threaten to destroy the city if they did not give me what I wanted. Of course it was all in vain, I, alone, am no match for the matrix. Weeks pasts, and I slowly fell in to "The Dark" I trust you know what that is?"

D nodded solemnly; "The Dark" was the long version of death for their kind. First their bodies refuse food and liquids. Then the body starts rejecting its own fluids making the kami sick. It is then followed by a series of dizzy spells and hallucinations. Then the senses go, taste, touch, smell, hearing and then finally eye sight. The Kami is then left like a broken doll trapped inside its own mind while the body rots away.

"I was being violently sick when Elisa pulled up with Max. It seemed one of my pets had informed them I was dieing and begged Max to return. Elisa aided Max up stairs and remained outside, either out of respect or fear I do not know" said Lee as he place a hand over his heart. "All I know is that the moment I saw him, all the darkness fell from me and my heart began to sing once more with life. He rolled in to this very room; fell from his seat and crawled over to me and held me in his arms. He held me for what seemed like a life time and I was content to remain there. He told me things had to change otherwise he would leave me again. I still don't understand at times and he is quick to remind me…"

"He hurts you…" said D trying not to sound to sympatric as not to embarrass his fellow kami.

"Not as much as I have done him" smiled Lee as Max wheeled in the tea try with one hand. Emily was walking beside him, smiling happily with her dummy and the large biscuit barrel in her small arms.

Looking at Emily, D could not help but compare her to his Leon, who had the same smile. Max rolled over to Lee with a cup of jasmine tea to which Lee nodded his thanks. Lee reached out to take the tea but Max grabbed it in his free hand instead and kissed each knuckle.

"I'm sorry Lee" he muttered in to the palm. Lee let out a beautiful smile and kissed Max's cheek, letting his mate known there was no hard feelings. D looked at them with awe and jealously. Even though they had they rough times, it was as clear as day that Lee and Max loved one anther. Leon had smiled at him on several occasions, each one more beautiful then the last. A small tug on his cheongsam, and D looked down at the little girl who was holding up the biscuit barrel up to him with sad eyes.

"It no opens" she said sadly.

D smiled at her and took the biscuit tin and pulled the lid off and handed the tin, which was full of chocolate biscuits, back to Emily. Emily awarded him a smile and took out her dummy and placed it on the floor.

"Want?" she asked tilting the tin in D's direction. D leaned over and took one of the biscuit for himself. Emily turned her small head to talk to her uncles but let out a giggle of joy.

"Kissing" she laughed

D looked overt to see Lee and Max kissing each other so tenderly that a stab of jealously hit him hard. He knew Leon was a kind man and was capable of begin gentle and sincere, but he had yet to be on the receiving end of it. Leon often said he worried about D and tried to protect him even when he did not need it. Max gently pulled away from the now flushed Lee and smiled apologetically at D.

"Sorry about that. I guess Lee told you about us huh? Well don't think it's his entire fault because I'm just as much to blame as he is. I didn't and still don't know about your kind so I can be quite an arse…I mean a pain. So D is there anything you want to know or ask me about Leon?" Max asked as hand D a cup of jasmine tea. D gracefully took the cup and pondered his question carefully.

"When did you join the Matrix and how did you become Leon's partner?"

Max smiled "I guess you were going to ask the last part of that question but the first part no where near as exciting. I stumbled a crossed it one night when I was on the beat. I was just your averaged policeman when that Werewolf attacked. Well one thing led to other and I was offered a place in the Matrix, small stuff you know. Losing paperwork, destroying evidence, cover up stuff. I only met "The Four" when I had to hand in my own reports. The Four being Logan, Elisa, Leon and Ben, they were the Matrix top agents. They were really nice and friendly everyone got on with them, all except Ben. Ben was friends with no one except Logan and Elisa and of course Leon. No one dared approach Ben with out one of the other three near by in case Ben went out of control"

"What was wrong with him?" D asked

"No one knows, except maybe the others. Ben is simply twisted and sometimes can't help but be violent to someone. Ben also really possessive of Leon, Leon being his best friend and all, but something really big happened the night Logan was killed. Ben was transferred to England and Leon went in to the undercover business with me. Leon hardly ever spoke about Ben save only when he was drunk and…HOLY CRAP! EMILY!!"

The two Kamis looked down at the little girl who was now covered head to toe in chocolate. She gave him a beaming chocolate covered smile and was obviously very proud of her self.

"Emily how many of those have you had?" asked Max

"This many" she said grinning holding up her five sticky chocolate covered fingers for them to see.

"Well that's ruined your dinner!" Lee sighed as he went and picked up the little girl. "Really Max you should have known this would happen if you gave her the biscuit barrel"

"Hey don't blame me! I didn't open it"

"That's not the point that you should have kept a closer eye on her" Lee snapped as he carried the little girl in to the bathroom. D found it hard not to laugh at Max's hurt expression and then found himself being glared at by the human.

"Oh yeah laugh it up you! I'm sure you've blamed Leon for a lot worse and it wasn't his fault!"

"You are right for it is hard to admit when one's self is wrong. Leon has never spoken of his life except for a few details, like his brother Chris. I just wished he told me about his partners, so I would not have created this complicated dance for us"

Max rubbed the back of his neck and winced as he popped something back in to place. "By Partners I take it you're on about Leon being gay. Leon has only had one lover and that is Ben and as I said Ben is or was rather possessive. When I worked at the main base I use to hear stories about how Ben beat mimed and killed men, demi gods and such for even looking at Leon wrongly. I wish I could say those stories where exaggerated but knowing Ben as I do, I don't think they were."

"How do you know Ben as you say? I thought you were merely Leon's partner?"

"Like I said, I worked at the Matrix main base for a while and that's where Ben lived. It was hard not to bump in to that guy. He had this habit of sitting in corners of rooms, whiter they be ceiling or floor it was up to him, but he blended in to the background so well it scared the living hell out of you when he made him self known. Since I had become a drinking friend of Leon's; he often backed me in to a corner to have a quite talk about Leon, naturally these talks where more like threats."

"Why?"

"Like I said Ben's possessive. No one knows why and no one was stupid enough to ask! He just wanted to make sure I wasn't interested in Leon that's all!" Max leaned forward with a knowing smirk "You would be to if Leon was your lover!"

D tried to blush as Max continued to smile as Lee entered with a now cleaned Emily. Her eyes were starting to roll back, a clear indication that the child was about to fall asleep again. Max smiled as Lee placed Emily in his arms; Lee raised a delicate eyebrow at his lover.

"Think you can keep her clean for as long as she sleeps?"

"Hey, even I can't manage that"

The kamis laughed as the phone rang; Lee excused himself to answer it. D leaned in closer to Max so he didn't walk Emily.

"When can I get in to Matrix?"

"You still have to face one more person. This person will make the final decision, as he or she will be part of the Matrix inner circle."

Lee came back in to the room looking rather pale and was gripping at his Cheongsam.

"This visit has been cut short; a call has just come from Matrix. The third person is waiting for D in town."

"So? He can wait an hour o…"

"No he can't Max…he's waiting now, there is a car waiting out side for him. I apologies for the abruptness Count but the sooner you face this person, the sooner Leon is yours."

Count smiled as she stood and bowed to the couple.

"Thank you for you hospitality and your understanding, now please excuse me"

D placed a soft kiss on Emily's head and made his way to the car. A tall dark skinned man in a black suit and shades held the door opened for him. D slid in to the back of the black rolls, and was hard pressed not to roll his eyes at the cliché of it all. Men is black, please, no one in their right mind would…Ah! He gently knocked on the glass that separated himself and the driver.

"Excuse me, who am I going to see please?"

"Sorry sir, but I'm not licence to speak to you on that level. I can tell you though that we will be arriving soon."

"Thank you" said D as he leaned back in to his seat. Half hour later D found himself in fount of a broken down store of flats in the worse area of the city. The driver handed D a key with the label marked 13 written on it.

"He's waiting for you in there" said the driver before bowing and driving away. D slowly walked in to the building, his senses picking up every rat, spider and maggot within it. The floor was wooden and rotted and looked as if it would give way at any given moment. The wallpaper was blotchy and only cover a third of the wall. The rest was bare brick and moss. The door marked 13 was black and seemed to have been splattered with red paint. The smell of alcohol and urine reeked out of the door and almost caused D to gag. Swallowing his revulsion down he knocked on the door before using the key to open it. It happened in a blink and had not D have ducked; a large bottle would have collided with his head.

"So you're the kimi that wants my Leon" hissed a voice in the dark.

"And a very good evening to you too…Ben"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Things are never what they seem

Things are never what they seem

The world is changing, and many animals have had to change with it, or die. Many simply change their living style or diet, while others….special others, learn to adapt in a different way. Many live as humans now, living very mundane lives and keeping out of troubles way. Most of them any way.

The room was dark save from the solitary light bulb in the centre of the room that dangled dangerously from it wires. There were bottles of various sizes either broken or whole littered all around the room. The walls were bare brick with fungi growing out of it, and there were no windows. It was a solitary black square room, with two cardboard boxes facing each other, and on one of them sat a man.

"Your appearance suits this room well" said D as he entered from the door way, unfazed from the thrown bottle.

"Thank you, I tidied up just for you" smirked Ben gesturing to the box in fount of him. "Sit down Count"

D wrinkled his nose at the appalling smell, but was grateful to see that the box was clean instead of dusty. He sat down and looked at his host. Ben's hair was still long and brown but looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His skin was pale and almost grubby looking as if it had not seen sunlight for years. His clothes, from his jeans to the trench coat, were black and clearly second hand. What amazed D more were Ben's nails on his hands and feet. There were long and thick, and ended in points, just like claws.

"I wound not have guest from the photograph's that I have seen of you that…"

"What photographs?" snapped Ben sharply

"Why the photographs at Ms Logan's home of course" said D calmly as if it was common knowledge.

Ben's body tightens as he leaned forward ever so slightly towards the count. "You better not have hurt her"

D raised one of his graceful eyebrows at this statement "Why would you care if I hurt her or not? She is only human, not at all important"

"SHE PART OF MY PACK THAT'S WHY!! SHE LOOKS AFTER OUR CUB THAT'S WHY" roared Ben as he jumped to his feet and glared down at the Count.

"So I was right, you're a wolf." Smiled D, as if he had just figured out a large piece of a puzzle. Ben snorted as he slumped down back on the box. "I'm curious" D continued "As to how a black mountain wolf came in to contact with humans but also took some in to it pack"

"As you well know, when humans came to these lands, they tore everything down or up. Beautiful forests gave way to housing estates, lakes and rivers were filled in and became shopping centers. And the mountain…that was torn down to become a dumping ground for their waste. Most of my pack was wiped out and it was either live as humans or die by humans. What was left of the pack bought the rights to a bit of land not far from central park, and lived as trailer trash for years."

"That explains that, but it does not explain how you met my…I mean Leon or how he became one of your pack"

A growl came deep from Ben's throat, his eyes turning slightly yellow.

"I'll let that slide for now…but don't think I will again" he looked down at his hands and then back at D "It's always about the pack! You stay with them, defend them. Put my family never left that Trailer pack we were home schooled and stuff, I have always wanted more. One day I ran away from the pack, and went to the park. I saw other children playing all around my age and how human families acted towards each others. I wasn't really doing anything but some of the human children did not think so"

XXXoXXX

Ben sat down on the grass far away from where mothers and children were having they picnics and watching football. His brown eyes took in the bright sights of green grass, yellow dandelions, and red climbing frames not the dull gray of metal and dirt of the trailers. His sharp hearing took in the delightful shouts and screams of children playing rather then the scornful shouts of his peers. Ben breathed in the smell of flowers and grass before four boys slightly older then him stood in front of him.

"Hey look what we've got here, a spy!" sneered one if the boys.

"We don't like spies do we"

"Huh?" Ben was stunned; he had never spoken to a human before.

"Maybe he's a fag? That what you are isn't it?" laughed another.

"I don't know. What is it?" Ben asked

"Don't be stupid" blushed the boy who clearly didn't know what a fag was either "You just shouldn't be here"

"I can if I like" snapped Ben, who then realized he was surrounded.

The biggest boy sneered nastily "No…you can't" as he raised his fist to hit Ben. Ben felt every muscle in his body became heavy, as fear gripped him. Before the fist reached him, the large kid was punched hard and sent sprawling to the floor.

"Ain't you geeks got anything better to do then pick on smaller kids?" snapped the stranger's voice. Ben looked at the tall, skinny, blonde hair boy, whose blue eyes sparkled with a zealous passion.

"Pretty" he muttered to himself, his eyes fixed on his savior.

"Crap! It's Orcot" shouted the boy that called Ben a fag.

"Hey Leon, didn't your mother tell you not to play with shit?" this voice came from a boy with wild black hair and a grinning like a cat. He kicked the boy on the floor, and sneered "You're from Kenny's gang ain't ya? Then you should know the rules…this park is natural territory"

"Which means!" said a female voice that suddenly next to Ben. A girl with long black hair in pigtails and friendly eyes was sitting next to Ben patting his head "if you boys don't want to be outcasts, get lost"

The boys ran in different directions, shouts and threats of revenge echoed back.

"What are you going to do Logan?" asked Leon as he folded his arms.

"I don't want to be labeled a snitch, we'll let it go for now. If they cross the line again, I'll get the Grave End's lads to help us put Kenny's group out of service, hey Lizzy how's the kid?" asked Logan as he and Leon walked over to the sitting pair.

"He isn't hurt Logan just stunned I think. What's your name?" asked Elisa as she brushed some dirt off of Ben's shoulder.

"Uh…Ben…yeah…My name is Ben"

"Are you new around Ben?" asked Logan

"…yeah…" well it wasn't a lie, thought Ben; he had never been out of his families land.

"Cool, you can be in our Pack" Smiled Leon as he pulled Ben to his feet.

"Huh?"

"He means be part of our gang, a pack member." Smiled Elisa as she took his free hand "Come on, lets get some ice cream"

"Hey! As Leader don't I get a say who joins our group?" said Logan as he folded his arms. Elisa and Leon looked at each other and both said

"No"

Logan laughed and took Elisa free hand "Well then welcome to the pack"

Ben was so happy he could have howled, he had made friends and had been invited in to their pack. Yet he was even happier, because Leon had not yet let go of his hand.

XXXOXXX

"So you were taken in as a stray" smirked D, as he leaned back on the box.

"Leon and the others gave me a propose, which was more then what my family ever did for me" snarled Ben. "Where as you…well aren't you just a villain most of the time in Leon's eyes"

D glared back "I simply do my duty, and I believe that Leon knows that"

"He may know that but that doesn't make it right in his eyes. And from what I've heard you're not exactly on friendly terms with Leon anyway, always fighting, throwing cups at him…"

"That was once…maybe twice"

"While I and Leon have been pack family and lovers for years. So why don't you just pack up your shop and move else were. Matrix could do it for you. Tokyo is very nice this time of year."

"Incase it has slipped your mind young Ben, Leon has approached me as potential mate."

"That's because I've been out of town for a while, you've led Leon astray, which your pretty boy looks. You can't give Leon what he wants. Where as I know all the perfection and imperfections on his body. What do you know about him? That his mothers dead, that he has a brother…and that's it?"

"I know he's a man of honor with a strong sense of justice and duty. Out of all the humans, he is probably the most honorable. Besides I am a kimi and what are you…a dirty mongrel"

Ben snarled and jumped upon D dragging him up from his cheongsam. D stared deep in to Ben's eyes "However I think we could come to some agreement"

"Agreement?"

"Yes…If you wish to be with Leon, all you have to do is come and live at my shop. Of course there will be a contract and such. Emily can be there also if you wish it"

"One little problem, Elisa will never allow you or anyone to have Emily"

"Oh I think it can be arranged after all, things do happen to humans every day"

Ben smiled cruelly and let go of D's cheongsam. "Tell me D, have you ever heard that hell have no fury like a woman's scorn?"

D frowned but then heard the clicking back of a safety catch and the cold metal behind his head. Behind him stood Elisa, with a murderous look in her eyes and a gun in her hands.

To be continued….


End file.
